


boys kiss boys (even when their fathers don't want them to)

by themrys



Series: At The Singh-Allen House [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themrys/pseuds/themrys
Summary: .....because their fathers are one overprotective police captain and one sentimental sap.Barry goes on his first date. With a boy.





	boys kiss boys (even when their fathers don't want them to)

**Author's Note:**

> give barry allen the soft bf he deserves or so help me god

At sixteen Barry finds himself with a newly acquired license and the realization that maybe he's more into boys than he thought. While he had plenty of time to come to this conclusion amidst hot summer days, among pool parties and bonfires with his friends, it does nothing to prepare him for the reality of being asked on a _date_. The return to school brings with it a new student, a boy just barely taller than Barry with soft blue eyes and curly brown hair. His name is Adam and he sits at the lab table in front of Barry’s in chemistry. While this makes it wonderfully easy for Barry to stare at the curls in his hair and the freckles on his neck, it’s quickly distracting his attention from actually learning. (And after Barry accidentally turns the heat on too high during an experiment and causes their solution to explode in a nasty pink mess that caught the cabinet on fire _and_ ruined both his and Iris’s clothes he will deny until his dying day that he was too busy watching Adam laugh to make sure he didn't turn the Bunsen burner up too much.)

Barry shares a few other classes with Adam (English and geometry, but in those it’s less dangerous for him to be distracted) and so they've talked before. Their English teacher gave them assigned seats and miraculously they ended up next to each other, a perfect excuse for them to edit each other’s papers on account of their close proximity. So they've talked, they've eaten lunch together, and were even in the same study group for their last math test. Adam’s super relaxed and fun to talk to, but that's in a _friendship_ setting so Barry is understandably freaking out over talking to him a _date_ setting. It’s a good thing Adam was the one who did the asking, Barry was pretty sure if he tried he’d stutter like a loser and then spill his lunch tray on the boy.

All of this is what leads Rob to find a panicking Barry standing in front of his closet. It seems that there aren't any clothes actually left in the closet, shirts and sweaters thrown across the floor and Barry’s head cradled anxiously in his hands. Barry looks up when Rob clears his throat to get his attention, then immediately starts sulking even harder than before.

“What’s going on in here?” Rob asks, a smirk gracing his face as he watches Barry contemplate lying. He didn’t want his parents to find out about the date because a father that’s a police captain is the epitome of an overprotective dad and he’s sure they would do their best to embarrass Barry out of dating.

“I don’t know what to wear,” Barry grumbles out, kicking at a blue sweater on his floor. He decides that lying is a terrible option, seeing as he can’t lie to save his life, and even if he could he doubts Rob would truly believe him. No one looks this nervous for a simple hang-out. “I got asked out by a classmate. A boy! And I don’t know what to wear.”

“I see,” Rob replies, stepping into the room and picking up a crumpled flannel to fold. He sets it on the dresser before turning to look at his son. “And did this boy tell you where he’s taking you?”

“He said he was gonna surprise me but that’s just making me more nervous!”

“Okay, okay, calm down, I’m sure everything will be fine.” Rob hums and looks at the selection of clothes on the floor. He picks through them until he finds a dark red sweater and a black and white striped button upon to go underneath it. He smooths out the wrinkles with his hand before handing them to Barry. “Try these, you've always looked so charming in red.”

His son blushes at the compliment and reluctantly takes the offered clothing. He can remember his mom paying him similar compliments. Red has always been his favorite color, something he’s associated with happy memories of his mom’s red hair and his favorite toy car as a kid. Even his mother’s cookbook was decorated in a red and white picnic blanket pattern that had always been soothing to five-year-old Barry watching Nora bake cookies on rainy days. It’s pleasing to have himself associated with a color that brings him hope and happiness.

Rob leaves to let Barry get changed and once he is Barry meets him down the in kitchen. Feeling like a goofball Barry spreads his arms out in a ‘ta-da’ motion asking, “how do I look?”

“Charming as ever,” Rob teases, his soft smile letting Barry know that he really means it. “Now. Who is this boy who asked you out and were you planning on telling us or just slipping out your window to meet him?”

“Uh, his name is Adam,” Barry stutters as his face turns bright red. “He’s in a few of my classes. And I _was_ going to tell you, just preferably after the date went well and I didn't have to worry about David scaring him off.”

“And what makes you think _I_ won't scare him off first?” Rob said, playfully whacking Barry in the arm with the dish towel he was using to wipe down the counters while he was waiting.

“Hate to break it to you but David’s a little scarier than you on account of the whole police-captain thing.”

“Shush, I can be scary when I want to be. So when is your date coming for you?”

Barry glances at the clock on the stove, its neon green numbers reading 4:57, “Soon, he said he’d pick me up at 5.”

“Well then tell me more about him while we’re waiting. Is he cute?”

Barry thinks of Adam’s freckles, blushes, and ducks his head to avoid being teased as he tells Rob about his _very_ cute date.

-

When Adam arrives at five on the dot to pick up Barry he does so with a polite ‘ _you have such a nice home, Mr. Singh’_ and Rob’s heart melts. It hits him that his baby, his son is going on his first date. And with a boy no less! Barry’s grown so much in the past four years under their roof and he can't help the warmth and pride that fills his chest. He's come a long way from the anxious grief ridden preteen he was the first night David brought him home. Rob just barely refrains from taking a picture of Barry and Adam before they leave.

Adam shakes Rob’s hand and tells him he’ll have Barry back before curfew (a strict 9pm that Barry hates due to the fact that he is sixteen and like all sixteen year olds believes he can stay out as late as he wants, but can't really argue against seeing as he doesn't get out much anyways- ouch, acknowledging his own nerdy personality hurts). Rob hugs Barry goodbye, telling him to be safe and have fun, saying a soft _I love you_ in hopes of not embarrassing him too bad in front of his date. Barry just smiles brightly and says it back, hugging Rob tighter.

Then there goes his baby out the door on his first date and a so-super-small-tiny-minuscule-barely-even-there part of Rob wants to cry.

-

Adam leads Barry to his car, a silver minivan he says is mom’s that's he’s borrowing for the night. Barry is pleased to note that Adam is just as cute as ever wearing a navy button down and jeans, his brown curls falling softly onto his forehead. He’s nervous as he slips into the passenger seat but as Adam starts the car and pulls out of the driveway he fills the silence with soft chatter about school and the knots in Barry’s stomach unwind. He barely notices the drive, looking out the window in surprise at the park before them.

Adam smiles and gets out of the car, heading to the trunk to grab a picnic basket which he presents to Barry with a bow. Barry laughs and takes Adam’s offered hand, following him to a secluded area of the park where a blanket is already set up. There's also a white screen and projector set up between two nearby trees, waiting to play _Star Wars_.

Barry might already be in love.

-

Meanwhile back at the Singh household, David comes in from work at his usual six o’clock. The house smells pleasantly like BBQ chicken and he eagerly sets down his case files on the coffee table (making a note to remember to move them before Barry can get a hold of them) in order to make his way into the dining room where Rob is finishing setting the table.

“Smells delicious,” David greets, wrapping himself around his husband from behind and placing a kiss upon his neck. Rob lets out a happy sigh at David’s presence and turns his head to give him a proper kiss. When they break apart David notices there's only two plate set out instead of their usual three and a suspicious lack of teenager eagerly waiting at the kitchen island to be told he can start eating. “Where's Barry?”  
  
“Oh, you know,” Rob pauses to give him another kiss. “On his first date that he wasn't going to tell us about. With a  _boy_.”

David feels the blood drain from his face and Rob has to hold back laughter at the expression his husband is currently sporting.

“What?! He’s _where_?!”

(Rob manages to calm him down with assurances of how sweet and polite Adam seemed, but they both end up waiting for Barry to come home - Rob eagerly awaiting details and David ready to scold Barry for not telling him and also planning to keep the date a secret.

However when Barry walks through the door at eight, a whole hour before his curfew, with the biggest smile on his face David can only find it in himself to casually ask him how the date went.

He figures he'll save the overprotective cop attitude for when someone breaks his son heart. And good luck to whoever has to deal with _that_.)

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to request any one shots for this verse!
> 
> thank u for reading!
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated xx


End file.
